Etoile
by le chat noir 95
Summary: Etoile knew she was strange. Her parents constantly told her there was nothing wrong with her, and that she was perfectly normal. But she knew that there was something off about her. Most kids couldn't see the little lights that floated through the air. At least, as far as she knew they couldn't.
1. Epologue

So, i know this is under mythology. However, this is something I came up with a while back, it's just a regular fantasy story that's been breaking out of my brain for a while. i don't plan on it having any thing to do with mythology, except for maybe including some creatures. This is my first story I've done in many years, I hope you enjoy :)

-Kit

* * *

Etoile knew she was strange. Her parents constantly told her there was nothing wrong with her, and that she was perfectly normal. But she knew that there was something off about her. Most kids couldn't see the little lights that floated through the air. At least, as far as she knew they couldn't.

Etoile had always seen strange things. From as far back as she could remember, she had always seen the lights. When she was younger, she learned rather quickly that no one else could see them, no matter who she talked to about them, they always assumed it was her young mind coming up with childish things. For a little while she believed them, but when the little orbs didn't go away, she realized they were there to stay. And then other little things began to join the lights. At first they didn't catch her attention, but the creatures began to join soon after, and she became fascinated. The small fairy like creatures were interesting, and fun to play with. They taught her many things, about nature, and the things she saw. And when she was lonely or sad, they would cheer her up with kind little chirps and small kiss like touches.

It was on a dark Sunday morning, that one of her little friends woke her abruptly.


	2. Chapter One

It's taken me almost five months, but I finally finished the chapter. I always have a bit of a hard time writing beginning chapters, because I know where I want the story to end up, I just never know exactly how I'm going to get there. I had an especially hard time working on this because my life has been a little hectic lately, but that's besides the point.

This story is an original idea I've had floating around in my head for a while now. I sincerely hope you enjoy.

* * *

Etoile jerked awake as she felt the incessant tugging on her hair. She rubbed the sleep from her green eyes and looked up at the small blue creature.

"What's wrong Piers?"

Piers chirped at her, and flew frantically around her head, pulling on her hair some more, urging her to get out of bed. Etoile swatted him away from her hair as she slowly sat up.

"Ok, ok I'm up. Now what do you want?"

He once again flew around her head, before heading towards her door, and back to her. Etoile glanced at her alarm clock and noting that the neon lights where telling her it was only 3 am, plopped back down into her soft inviting pillows.

"Pierce, it's way too early to be awake, let alone go outside. I'm sure whatever you wanted to show me will still be there when the sun is up." She burrowed back into her warm sheets, pulling her periwinkle comforter up over her face. Pierce didn't seem to like this, as he dove under the comforter after her, and pulled her by the ear towards the door. Etoile groaned and threw the blankets off. "Ok fine! I'm going, I'm going!" as Etoile stood up she pulled Pierce out of her messy hair and pulled on a jacket before walking out her door, she stopped once she was in the hallway and looked behind her at Pierce and motioned for him to show her the way.

Pierce flew ahead of her and towards the front door, Etoile slowly followed him, stopping by the entrance to pull on her shoes, before she opened the door and followed him out to the front yard, and down the dimly lit street.

"Pierce where are you taking me? The sun isn't even close to being up, and I'm tired."

The small blue fairy circled her head and chirped worriedly before flying ahead of her. The teen sighed and trudged after Pierce, thinking of her warm empty bed.

As Etoile walked she began to wake up a bit more, and finally began looking around. As she looked up at the sky, she noticed that the ever-present dancing lights looked off.

"Pierce... why, are the lights green? What's going on? Does this have anything to do with where you're taking me?"

Pierce worriedly chirped at her, the pale blue light surrounding him dimming a bit. Etoile sadly nodded in understanding and let Pierce drag her off into the woods.

* * *

The longer Etoile walked, the closer the sun got to rising, and the more she wished she had stayed in bed for a few more hours. Every few steps Pierce would circle her head and chirp in reassurance, letting her know it wasn't too much farther. Etoile glanced at her small wrist watch, and with a sigh moved her eyes to her small flying friend. "Pierce, I really hope whatever this is, it's worth being woken up at 3 am, and a near three-hour walk." Pierce chirped in indignation, before patting her cheek with his small hand, and giving her a sad chirp. Etoile nodded in acknowledgment, she knew Pierce wouldn't have woken her up so early, just to take a hike in the woods. It had to be important, and with a glance up at the no longer silver lights, Etoile knew in her heart, whatever Pierce had to show her was important.

As the sun finally began it's ascent to the fiery sky, Pierce gave an excited chirp and zipped around a tree. Etoile, worried she would be left behind, hurriedly stumbled after him. As she stepped carefully over the roots to the gnarled tree, she noticed she had stepped into a clearing of sorts. It was a small and circular, with soft green grass carpeting the ground. The trees surrounding it were thick, sunlight and small orbs of green light drifted through the small cracks in the canopy of leaves above and into the peaceful open space. Etoile began to look around the clearing closely looking for her friend, and gasped as her eyes landed on the imposing being laying in the shade across from her. She wasn't sure how she had missed it with her first look around the clearing, but there it was clear as day in all it's noble beauty. The griffon laid on its side, blood flowing sluggishly out of its stomach; as it huffed and puffed, trying to get enough breath into its laboring lungs, it stared at her trying to decide if she was going to hurt it or not. Etoile had never seen a griffon in person before, but she had seen plenty of drawings and read countless stories about the king of all animals. She decided then and there, even bleeding and dangerously close to death, the real thing beat descriptions by a long shot. The griffon was as alert as it could be, straining itself to hold its head up to stare at her. As Etoile brought her gaze back to its face, her eyes met the golden ones of the great beast. She felt as though the judgmental glare was bypassing her eyes, and looking directly into her soul, weighing her intentions. When the imposing gaze left her, the imperial creature having decided she wasn't a threat; she found herself relaxing, not even noticing she had tensed up to begin with. The griffon lowered its feathered head back to the ground, letting out a sound between a grunt and a squawk.

Etoile gnawed on her lip in worry, she had finally noticed Pierce; who had settled himself into the mane of the griffon, affectionately patting and petting the head and neck of the entity, trilling softly into its ear in an attempt to sooth it. Obviously this was where the small fae had wanted to lead her, she supposed he wanted her to help in some way. But she wasn't sure she knew how, even if the griffon decided to let her close enough to help; they were notoriously fierce of their space and territory; she wasn't sure anything she might know how to do would help with the rather large wound on its abdomen. She knew hardly anything about medicine, or its practice. Even with her basic knowledge she knew she didn't have anything to clean or close the wound, add to that she wasn't sure that anything she might could bring it medicine wise would work on mythical creatures. Was the basic penicillin they had at home strong enough to work on the lion eagle hybrid? Probably not. Etoile began to edge her way forward, trying to get a closer look at the wound. Maybe if she was quick she could sprint home and back to grab some needle and thread, maybe some rubbing alcohol if she could find it quick enough. Getting closer she could see leaving now wasn't a viable option, the fur of the beast and the grass it was laying on was coated in a thick layer of slick blood. It had been steadily losing a lot of blood, and it definitely wouldn't survive six more hours. Looking again at Pierce she decided she could follow in his lead, and at least offer as much comfort as she could in the last few hours the creature had left to live.

Finally deciding the griffon wasn't going to jump up and attack her if she got closer, she steeled her courage and fully approached it. Carefully she sat down in front of it, darting her eyes between its massive head, and its hulking body, making sure it wouldn't suddenly jump up, even against all odds. The griffon watched her, its heavy gaze having locked back onto her when she began moving closer. Etoile let out a shaky breath before focusing her gaze on the large wound. For the first time she noticed the lights dancing close to the laceration were silver, they seemed to enter into the slash, before sluggishly coming back out, tinted the poisonous green of the other orbs in the air.

"So you really are the reason the lights have changed. At least now i know what's going on."

Furrowing her brows in frustration Etoile placed her hand gently on the back of the great beast. "I wish I could do something to help you. But I didn't know where I was being led to, or why. Otherwise I would have brought something." She didn't realize she had started crying until she felt the tears hit her leg. "God, I'm not even the one who's injured and I'm crying.I don't even know why I'm crying." A sob escaped her lips against her will, and following it was a flood. A waterfall of snot and tears poured down her reddened face, wetting her clothes and the griffon's bloody fur with the salty blend.

Unbeknownst to Etoile, the silver orbs hovering around the griffon began swarming the spot where her tears fell; soaking up the mixture before floating into the wound. Inch by inch, the gash began closing up, and the orbs floating out of it were no longer a sickening green. The griffons eyes widened in shock as it felt it's strength slowly returning to it. Ever so gently the entity lifted itself up into a sitting position, before looking at the still sobbing girl. It slowly brought it's head forward, until its beak was touching the teens forehead. Etoile jerked back in surprise, her tears suddenly ebbing. The cold beak hadn't been anything near Piers' soft, kiss like touches, it had been hard and unexpected to say the least.

"I must thank you young one, for mending my wound. I had thought confidently that I was to never fly through the lovely sky again, never to go back to reclaim my home. I had not been expecting you to be anything other than a normal healer. Nevertheless, you have done me a tremendous service young healer."

Etoile stared in awe at the creature sitting before her; who was not only healed but could apparently talk.

"I.. um.. You're welcome? I Honestly have no idea what just happened." Piers fluttered out of the griffons mane, as he looked at her in amusement; for it was most definitely a male with how deep his voice was; and began circling Etoiles' head before stopping in front of her face chirping in excitement. She focused on his small body, face contorted in confusion. "Piers did you know I could do… whatever it is i just did?" The small blue fae chirped once in affirmation, before gliding over to the large griffon and chittering at it. The beast huffed once in understanding before turning his bright eyes to her.

"I have no right asking this of you, especially because you've already done far too much for me. However, I am not too proud to admit I need help." The griffon bowed his head to her "Great light healer, would you consider joining me on my journey, to reclaim my stolen home?"


End file.
